Star Trek: Discovery
[[Datei:Star Trek Discovery - Logo.jpg|thumb|Das Logo der neuen Star-Trek-Serie]] Star Trek: Discovery ist die siebte Star-Trek-Serie. Sie wird im erscheinen. Die Serie steht nicht im Zusammenhang mit . Ausführende Produzenten sind Alex Kurtzman, Heather Kadin, Rod Roddenberry und Trevor Roth. Als Showrunner und Co-Creator fungiert Bryan Fuller. Des Weiteren wird Nicholas Meyer als Mitglied des Autorenteams und beratender Produzent tätig sein. Weitere Mitglieder des Autorenteams sind Kirsten Beyer, Joe Menosky und Aron Coleite. Produziert wird die Serie von CBS Television Studios und Kurtzmans Produktionsfirma Secret Hideout. Laut CBS wird das brandneue Star Trek … neue Charaktere einführen, die nach fantasievollen Welten und neuen Zivilisationen suchen werden und zeitgenössische Themen ergründen, die die Serie seit ihren Anfängen im Jahr 1966 ausgezeichnet haben. Artikel: New Star Trek Television Series Coming In 2017 To CBS All Access auf CBS.com, Artikel: Star Trek: CBS bestätigt exklusive neue TV-Serie auf IGN.com Produktionshistorie ; : Auf StarTrek.com wird eine Pressemitteilung für die neue Serie veröffentlicht. Artikel: New Star Trek Series Premieres January 2017 auf StarTrek.com ; : Bryan Fuller wird als Showrunner bekannt gegeben. Artikel: Star Trek’: Bryan Fuller Named Showrunner of New Series auf Variety.com ; : Nicholas Meyer wird als Mitglied des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: Nicholas Meyer named to ‘Star Trek All Access’ writing staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Rod Roddenberry und Trevor Roth stoßen zum Produzententeam dazu. Artikel: Rod Roddenberry, Trevor Roth Announced As Executive Producers on Star Trek All Access auf TrekMovie.com [[Datei:Star Trek All Acess.jpg|thumb|Das vorläufige Logo der neuen Star-Trek-Serie]] ; : CBS veröffentlicht einen ersten Teaser, der das Logo der kommenden Serie zeigt. Video: Star Trek Television Logo and First Look Teaser Revealed auf youtube.com Zugleich wird die offizielle Webseite der Serie freigeschaltet. Artikel: First STAR TREK 2017 Logo, Teaser Video Revealed! auf trekcore.com ; : Kirsten Beyer wird als Mitglied des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: CBS’s Star Trek All Access Adds Voyager Novelist Kirsten Beyer to Writing Staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Joe Menosky und Aron Coleite werden als Mitglieder des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: Trek Vet Joe Menosky and ‘Heroes’ Writer Aron Coleite Join Star Trek All Access Writing Staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Showrunner Fuller enthüllt einige Produktionsdetails: Die erste Staffel wird 13 Episoden umfassen. Die Bühnen wurden gebucht. Die Bauten beginnen in den nächsten Wochen. Der Casting-Prozess hat begonnen. Die Produktion der ersten Staffel ist für den Zeitraum September 2016 bis März 2017 geplant. Vicenzo Natali wurde als Produktions-Regisseur angeworben; der Regisseur der Pilot-Episode steht jedoch noch nicht fest. Die Spezialeffekte werden intern durch ein eigenes Team von Effekt-Produzenten erstellt. Artikel: Star Trek 2017 Showrunner Bryan Fuller Reveals New Details On Upcoming Series auf TrekMovie.com Darüber hinaus dementiert Fuller Gerüchte über die Ausrichtung der Serie: So sei die Serie weder als Procedural (Episodenserie) konzipiert noch plane man eine Anthologieserie. Stattdessen wird die neue Star-Trek-Serie in Form eines Serials (Fortsetzungsserie) mit übergreifendem Handlungsbogen produziert. Artikel: Fuller Clarifies Star Trek 2017 Not Anthology Series, Reveals More Details auf TrekMovie.com ; : Netflix hat sich von CBS die exklusiven Ausstrahlungsrechte für Gebiete außerhalb der USA und Kanada gesichert. Somit wird die neue Serie auch in Deutschland im Januar 2017 zuerst exklusiv auf Netflix zu sehen sein. Artikel: Netflix to Beam New CBS “Star Trek” Television Series in 188 Countries Around the World auf netflix.com ; : Bryan Fuller twittert ein Bild einer Requisite. Zu sehen ist möglicherweise der Stuhl des Captains eines Raumschiffs. Artikel: BUCKLE UP #UnderConstruction auf Twitter.com ; : Auf der San Diego Comic-Con stellt Bryan Fuller das überarbeitete Serienlogo vor. Ebenfalls wird eine Animation des neuen Föderationsraumschiffs gezeigt, welche aber nicht als final anzusehen ist: Der USS Discovery (NCC-1031). Artikel: STAR TREK: DISCOVERY Launches January 2017 auf TrekCore.com Artikel: Introducing the U.S.S. Discovery auf StarTrek.com Bryan Fuller erklärte außerdem, dass die neue Serie in der originalen Zeitlinie spielen wird und die Kelvin-Zeitlinie ignoriert. Weiterhin gab John Van Citters die offizielle Abkürzung für die neue Serie bekannt: DSC. Eintrag: TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VGR, ENT, DSC auf Twitter.com thumb|Vordere Hülle der Discovery aus dem Test Footage Teaser thumb|Discovery von unten aus dem Test Footage Teaser ; : Als Regisseur des Pilotfilms wird David Semel bestätigt. Artikel: David Semel First Star Trek Discovery Director auf Treknews.net ; : Bryan Fuller twittert ein Bild einer Requisite. Zu sehen sind möglicherweise die Fühler eines Andorianers. Artikel: MAKEUP TEST auf Twitter.com ; : Auf dem Star-Trek-Panel bei der Television Critics Association Sommer Presse-Tour gibt Bryan Fuller weitere Details bekannt. Der Handlungszeitraum von Star Trek: Discovery wird 10 Jahre vor Beginn der Fünf-Jahres-Mission von Captain Kirk sein. Die Wahl dieses Punktes in der Star-Trek-Historie erklärt Fuller mit der Möglichkeit mit dem ikonografischen Design der Raumschiffe und Uniformen in dieser Ära spielen zu können. In der Föderations-Geschichte gibt es ein Ereignis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, was zwar erwähnt worden ist, aber nie ganz erforscht so Fuller. Der zentrale Hauptcharakter wird ein weiblicher Mensch im Rang eines Lieutenant Commander sein und nicht wie sonst üblich der Captain des Raumschiffes. Die Crew des Raumschiffs Discovery soll aus vielen verschiedenen Aliens bestehen. Es wird Roboter geben. Einer der männlichen Hauptcharaktere ist homosexuell. Das ganze Ensemble soll sieben Personen umfassen. Spocks Mutter Amanda Grayson könnte in der Serie auftauchen. Ein Charakter trägt den Namen Saru. Die Eröffnungsszene des Pilotfilms wird nicht auf der Erde oder auf einem anderen Planeten spielen. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery To Be Set 10 Years Before TOS auf Trekmovie.com ; : Geplante Uraufführung auf CBS All Access. Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links en:Star Trek: Discovery fr:Star Trek: Discovery Kategorie:Produktion